


Brother

by kashie



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Best Friends, Camping, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Soulmates, Teenagers, not really romantic but could be if you looked close enough, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashie/pseuds/kashie
Summary: Teen Rhett and Link go camping, share deep thoughts, and discover they're soulmates.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Brother by Kodaline
> 
> We've taken different paths  
> And travelled different roads  
> I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old
> 
> If I was dying on my knees  
> You would be the one to rescue me  
> And if you were drowned at sea  
> I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe
> 
> I've got you brother-er-er-er  
> I've got you brother-er-er-er
> 
> this is my first fic ever!! i wanted to write a really soft rhett and link fic because their friendship is so cute to me. This can be taken as purely platonic, and that's how I intended to write it. i will accept criticism, i wanna improve!

As the loud crunch of summer grass accompanied by a yelp reverberated through the ink-black night, Rhett halted and turned his head towards the noise behind him. The smaller, raven-haired boy had tripped over a loblolly pine root and gracefully fell and grazed his pale, jabby knee. Link held back a grimace in an effort to cling to his dignity in the face of his best friend. The tall boy with warm blonde hair smirked behind a mask of concern for the younger one. Rhett stepped closer to Link and reached his hand down. 

“You okay, brother?” 

Link grabbed his concerned friend’s hand and nodded as Rhett helped pull him up to stand. 

“Yeah,” Link sighed and brushed dirt off his dark blue jeans. “I was just distracted.” 

Rhett cocked his head like a curious golden retriever, looked at Link’s absent-minded expression, then looked up at the numerous stars sprinkled in the clear North Carolinian night sky. A faint smile spread on his face, and he shook his head in revered disappointment. 

“Okay, buddy, let’s keep going.” Rhett brushed his hand past Link’s slender frame, and the pair began to walk again. “We are almost to the camping ground.” 

The two boys continued to walk side-by-side in serene silence. Rhett’s mind was wandering towards Link and his soft touch when the friends had hugged earlier that day. 

Link had called the McLaughlin household around 5 p.m. with a glimmer in his eye and a bright idea in his head. 

“Rhett! It’s gonna be a good night to go camp at the river later,” Link encouraged eagerly, while hoping his best friend of 9 years would agree. “Wanna go with me?” 

“Of course, buddy! Why wouldn’t I?” Rhett grinned even though he knew Link couldn’t see him. “I’ll be at yours in 30, brother.” 

“Okay,” Link responded while nodding.

25 minutes later 

Rhett parked his car outside the Neal family home and ran up to the door carrying his bags. He didn’t bother to ring the doorbell as it was expected for him to walk straight in after visiting time and time again. 

“Liiink! I’m home,” Rhett called, jokingly. 

“Rhett!” Link appeared at the top of the stairs, dropped his bag, and ran down with a childlike smile on his face. 

“Whoa, buddyroll,” Rhett exclaimed as he was pulled into a deep hug by his shorter friend, while feeling Link’s soft hair tickle his chin. His dark brown hair smelled like the strawberry shampoo Link only uses for special occasions. “I saw you at school today, remember?” 

“I know,” Link sighed into Rhett’s chest. “I just missed you, brother. I’m excited.” 

“I’m glad,” Rhett smiled and pat Link on the back as he pulled out of the hug. “Now, where’s the snacks?” 

“Oh, Rhett, you know I already packed your favorites. How could I ever forget?” Link rapidly blinked his eyelashes in a sarcastic fashion. “They’re in my room upstairs. Let me finish getting ready. I’ll be right down.”

Rhett nodded with a soft look in his eyes for his best buddy as Link ran upstairs. Rhett was particularly fond of Link for he understood Rhett as perfectly as Rhett understood him. Rhett had never admitted it to himself out loud, but he was pretty sure Link was his soulmate, his best brother, and the short, goofy boy he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Rhett knew Link felt the same ever since they made their blood pact in early middle school, promising to live together until the end. 

Rhett was pulled out of his thinking by Link’s mother, Sue, walking from the kitchen to the base of the stairs where Rhett was standing. 

“Oh, Rhett! I’m so happy you are here,” Sue smiled and pulled Rhett into a friendly, warm hug. 

“Thank you, Momma Neal.” 

“Of course, baby,” Sue kissed Rhett on the cheek. “Take care of Link, you hear?”

Rhett smiled and nodded. “You have my word.” 

At that moment, Link came bundling down the stairs with his bag on his shoulder and his hiking boots in his left hands. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah, buddy.” Rhett opened the front door for Link, and the two walked down the concrete slab steps to Rhett’s car. 

•••

“Oh, Rhett! We’re at the campsite now,” Link smiled at the familiar surroundings. The two boys had ventured to this secluded clearing near the Cape Fear River many times before. “Rhett?”

Rhett whipped his head to look at Link once he realized he was addressing him. 

“Oh, sure, yeah, buddy, I’m here.” 

“You good?”

“Yeah.” Rhett slung his heavy backpack off his shoulder. “We should start setting up.” 

In reality Rhett had been distracted by Link again. In his mind, there was nothing better than spending a warm, dark night with his best friend in their favorite hangout spot. Rhett knew nothing could ever compare to nights like this with his brother.

Link carelessly slung his backpack down, in the graceless way that defined Link. Rhett silently chuckled and felt his heart warm. They spent the next 10 minutes fumbling to set up the tent which Rhett concluded had too many unnecessary poles and stakes. 

“I bet it’s nearly 12 a.m., bo,” Link wiped his sweaty forehead.

“So? Our moms ain’t here, we don’t have bedtimes out in these woods,” Rhett smiled.

“You’re right,” Link grinned back. “In these woods we can be anything. Whatever we want.”

Both boys grinned widely, wondering if the other could feel the heart beats pounding in their chests. Link yawned and turned away from Rhett, looking at the familiar river rush. Rhett stared at Link’s nape and attempted to calm his nerve endings which were beginning to tingle. Link looked up and Rhett followed his gaze to the millions of stars illuminated in the pitch black sky. 

Rhett took a few steps until he was parallel to Link, who gave Rhett a moment’s glance before gazing upwards again. The corner of Rhett’s mouth quirked, and he pointed at one particular star poised right over the creek. 

“I’m gonna name a star after you one day,” Rhett stated with full confidence.

Link gave a silent gasp and looked at Rhett who was staring up at the sky. 

“Yep. I wanna pick the smallest, yet strongest star in the sky. And I’m gonna name it the Linkstar, bo,” Rhett finally turned to Link, smiled, and nudged his shoulder.

Link looked surprised but quickly masked it with a smirk. 

“You’re silly, bo.”

“I know.” 

Rhett turned around and began walking towards the tent. After three steps, he turned his head back to Link and asked, “You comin’?”

“‘’course,” Link replied with a cocky grin. He jogged over to Rhett, and the two walked together to the tent they set up less than 30 minutes ago. Rhett’s hand grazed Link’s sending small shivers up to Rhett’s neck. Rhett heard Link chuckle and next thing he knew, their hands were clasped together. They were both nervous and clammy, yet neither cared enough to let go. 

Once they arrived to the tent, it had began to drizzle lightly. Rhett had to let go of Link’s hand to unzip the entrance, and he ushered Link inside to avoid getting rained on. 

“Go on, brother,” Rhett climbed in after him, long limbs catching on the foot of the tent causing him to stumble. 

“Bo, be careful,” Link yawned. “You can’t get injured right now I really needa sleep without having t’ worry about you.”

“Oh shush,” Rhett grabbed his backpack. “You got your sleeping bag?”

“Yep.”

The boys unpacked their sleeping bags, and laid them out much closer than other friends their age would. Rhett and Link both knew they were closer than other seventeen year olds are, but they haven’t known any other way. Rhett was certain the rest of their lives would sync up no matter what separate paths they travel.

They finally settled down, facing each other, ready to rest for the night. Both knew they would not be sleeping anytime soon, as sleepover fun begins as soon as the heads hit the pillows. These types of nights were different. It seemed the woods called for introspection and usually resulted in deep talks about the future, the past, and the present. 

“Hey, Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“If we were ever in trouble….” 

“What, Link?”

“If we were ever in trouble, you know I’d save you, right? Like I’d even risk my life.” 

A beat passed before Rhett landed on the right response.

“Yeah, brother. I know.”

“Do you though? I’d do anything for you, bo.”

Link was avoiding Rhett’s eye contact.

“Link, I don’t care if we don’t share the same blood. You’re my brother.” 

Link had started squirming under Rhett’s scrutiny. Rhett leaned over and lightly kissed Link’s forehead before quickly moving back. Link’s eyes went wide, and his chest began to ache for the boy he dedicated his life to. 

“I love you, Link. I’ve always got you, brother.”

Rhett leaned farther back, and indicated he was falling asleep by closing his eyes. Link was quiet for a moment, and then Rhett heard a soft,

“Love you too, brother.”


End file.
